


Mind Reader

by SilverServerError



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Mind Reading, Taako is wrapped around Brad’s thick green finger, Taako’s past but only for a second, Telepathy, consensual Calm Emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: “Your feelings are valid, Taako. Even if they’re not the ones you want to be having.”“Gay.”





	Mind Reader

**Why aren’t you hard yet?**

 

Brad barked a laugh that made his stomach twitch. A tiny wave through a soft stomach and a leisurely smile around two tusks. At his knee, Taako looked up to meet his eye, only to blush and look away again as he kept kissing and nuzzling dark hair and deep green skin.

 

“Greedy,” He chidded affectionately, broad hand petting across Taako’s hair. On the way back, he gave him a flick to the tip of his elven ear, knowing exactly what it would do to him. “You know orcs take longer.”

 

It took Taako a tiny moan and a moment of closed eyes before he recovered, pretty little expression of bliss making it harder and harder for Brad to restrain himself. But he did. (Of course he did.) And the moment passed. **_You_ ** **take longer,** Taako thought at him, brow furrowed and weakly accusatory as he let his teeth tease a nibble that sent goosebumps down Brad’s inner thigh.

 

“Oh, I doubt that. Who are you comparing me to, hmm?”

 

Taako didn’t have a snappy comeback, but the tiara didn’t just give Brad the thoughts that were neat and tidy. He felt it as weak fractals of frustration and shame bloomed in Taako’s mind like a drop of black ink spreading through clear water. Not the worst reaction he’d ever gotten from Taako by any means, but obviously not a fond memory either. All at once Taako’s ears twitched back and the flow of his emotions froze, though they were no less unpleasant for their restraint. He stilled against his knee.

 

“You’re okay,” Brad said softly, a few fingers running back through Taako’s hair from the temple. “Let it pass. Keep going.”

 

A touch of fear. Echoes of disgust. Taako opened his eyes and the small, tentative expression was one that Brad knew well.

 

“Your feelings are valid, Taako,” he said with a slight hum to it, enough to get the Calm Emotion spell active on the aether. As the words began to sink in, he watched and felt Taako relax again. Felt the mire sink back down to depths even Brad couldn’t see. “Even if they’re not the ones you want to be having.”

 

**Gay.**

 

Brad snorted softly, not needing the tiara to know the flippant little remark was covering a swell of vulnerable affection, but basking in the feeling of it anyway.

 

“Come here,” he offered, a hand extended to carry the promise of cuddles and kisses.

 

**No.**

 

A laugh. A smile. “Taako…”

 

 **Nope.** Sharp little teeth sunk into Brad’s inner knee to accentuate the point, even as he glanced away with low ears and a blush.

 

“All right,” Brad hissed softly, grinning through the little thread of pain that somehow wound its way right between his legs once more. He felt the blood starting to pool again. Felt the pleasure building with a new insistence. But he did his best not to let his attentive poker face slip. Taako had so many sweet little weapons against him. The bashful affection coming through the tiara was telling him Taako hadn’t picked up on this particular one yet, and Brad was content to keep it that way as long as possible. “You’re so stubborn,” He slid a hand down and started stroking again. He was getting hard, and if he was going to keep up the bluff, he was going to need a reason why. “But I guess I can humor you.”

 

Taako sat back on his knees between Brad’s legs, absentmindedly pulling a hair from his lip and flicking it away. Then he took out the remnants of his braid and slipped the tiara off to gather his hair into a high, messy ponytail instead. Brad’s fingers gripped a little tighter as his felt a pavlovian throb at the sight, then an aftershock that was all Taako as the tiara and the connection between them returned.

 

**Hey, what if I fucked you though?**

 

Brad’s chest pulled tight in a shocked little wheeze while his curling toes tugged at the sheets. “Excuse me?” Between his legs, Taako’s eyes grew wide and his smile triumphant.

 

**Oh shit. You’re like, into that, huh?**

 

It wasn’t just the words. Or the look. Or the way Taako’s fingers trailed all the way down him, just to turn and catch on the way back up, a teasing little pressure without slipping inside. Though that was all extremely good. (And had Brad’s hips canting and knees spreading needily.) It was also the smug satisfaction melting straight into his brain over the charm of the tiara.

 

**You should have told me, bubbalay. You know Taako lives to please, right?**

 

“Since when do you-?”

 

Then there was nothing Brad could do against it as Taako deliberately imagined a whole myriad of possibilities with a cruel level of graphic detail.

 

“Fuck…” he sighed, hand moving faster and thighs spreading wider, hips starting to rock up against Taako’s fingertips as if they might slip inside that way instead of just tease at sensitized skin.

 

They didn’t. They pulled away and slapped the inside of Brad’s thigh. The sting had his body arching and eyes rolling back.

 

“Taako, please!”

 

Then the fingers were back, slick, warm and leaving his tender skin extra sensitive with a mean little charm. **Oh I like that,** the thought heavy with lust slid into Brad’s consciousness. **I think from now on, you’ll be the one begging, darling.**

 

The emotions radiating from Taako were heady. Superiority. Dominance. Pride. Excitement. And challenge. Delicious, delicious challenge.

 

And what was Brad if not a sensitive, collaborative partner?

 

He forced himself to look up at Taako again, expression as close to neutral as he could manage (not very)  as he stroked himself closer and closer to orgasm. He braced his feet flat against the bed. “My, you’re feeling bold all the sudden.”

 

 **Bullshit,** Taako swatted Brad’s hand away, only to wrap his lips around him and suck him hard and merciless.

 

“Oh gods!”

 

**I’m always like this.**

 

 **“** Then say it!”

 

Taako stilled, an eyebrow raising as his mouth slowed to a stop. **Say what?**

 

Brad groaned, caught between the urge to pull Taako deeper by the back of the head and the urge to roll them over and grind down on his face. “Say any of this out loud.”

 

**What? Just like-**

 

 **“** Tell me how bad you want to fuck me.”

 

“Easy,” Taako pulled away to say. “I want to-“

 

And just as Brad had so dearly hoped, Taako stumbled just before he could get there, blushing furiously and ears flicking down as a whole wave of flustered lust washed over him through the spell.

 

“Say it,” he said softly, then a little harder. “Say how bad you want to fuck me.”

 

Taako’s mouth opened. Closed. He laughed, high pitched and a touch manic. “That was all a test. And look how horny it got you. Well, turns out I don’t want to fuck you.”

 

Brad grinned, raising an eyebrow. Between his legs he let his hand drift away from stroking. A few murmured syllables later he was sinking a slick finger into himself instead.

 

He felt himself twitch, the pleasure of being filled, the look on Taako’s face, the need in his thoughts.

 

“You don’t want this?” he asked, sinking a second in and prying himself open.

 

“I don’t,” Taako breathed weakly. **I DO.**

 

“Ah,” Brad smiled, shifting a pillow under his hips, getting the angle of the view just right, “then you won’t mind if i …” He started pumping his fingers in and out, slow at first, making Taako watch how he drug across each slick bump of his knuckles, then faster, sinking deep and satisfying inside himself.

 

There was nowhere for Taako to hide. All of his lust and dominance poured straight into the link between them. As his mind raced with a litany of hungers, all that reached his tongue was a low and gruff, “Fuck Bradson, I need you.”

 

“Yeah?” Brad encouraged with a breathless sigh, pulling deep fingers shallow to stretch himself in invitation again. “And what if I need you too?”

 

Taako shifted forward, too far to kiss, but close and intimate all the same. “Then I guess I’d say,” he swallowed, fingertips following down the familiar texture of the hair of Brad’s forearm. The back of his hand, always that touch dry unless he was fresh from the shower or bath. Slipping a finger down to nestle between the two Brad was using to hold himself open, instantly making the tight, wet heat snug around them. “I think I better fuck you, huh?”

 

Brad groaned as Taako eased out one of his fingers, only to replace it with three of his own, the size almost comparable, but forcing a little added stretch as each thin digit wiggled further inside. “Relax,” Taako cooed as he pushed Brad’s wrist away completely and sunk his own hand in to the thumb, “Let ol’ Taako here take care of you.”

 

Brad growled, clean hand covering a grimace of pleasure as Taako’s grip curled and explored inside of him until he was fighting to keep his hips still against the urge begging him to grind down.

 

 **There?** It wasn’t a question when the answer was that obvious. It was a mean little tease.

 

A mean little tease that had Brad clenching around him. “Yes, there!”

 

**You’re squirming, babe. You need more? You need me to fuck you harder?**

 

“Yes!”

 

The fingers shoved into him, hitting where he needed them but always held back by the thumb caught against him. It was so good, but it wasn’t-

 

“More! Taako! I need-!”

 

There was a brief image projected into his mind. A question. A proposition. And it sent Brad’s toes curling and his thighs clenched against Taako’s sides.

 

“YES!”

 

Taako pulled back just far enough to slip his thumb in, and with no further warning, shoved his fist inside, impact square where he’d been teasing, making Brad shudder and curse with pleasure.

 

“Holy fuck,” Taako giggled breathlessly, looking almost overwhelmed as he watched Brad squeeze tight around his wrist.

 

Brad recovered by degrees, now shaky thighs slowly releasing their grip of the elf between his legs. Or at least he did until Taako started drawing his hand back out, Brad feeling every millimeter of forearm drag against the squeeze of him until his still clenched fist caught, unable to pull free.

 

He peeked between his fingers, then gripped the headboard instead, consciously giving Taako the view his deeper thoughts were begging for.

 

“Taako, please, I-”

 

And with no warning save for the tiny lead of intention through the tiara, Taako punched inside again, landing exactly where he needed to for Brad to turn into a mindless puddle of pleasure and a pair of vice-grip thighs trapping Taako close.

 

 **Brad,** the name melted affectionately into the bliss. **Is it really that good?**

 

“Yes!”

 

 **You like this?** The flavor of the words were so unfairly seductive as Taako started rolling his wrist, knuckles rubbing against all the sensitive little places inside him.

 

“I do!”

 

He pushed forward with just a little shove, knocking a moan out of Brad that drug on as he twisted, grinding firm knuckles into him.

 

**But I think you like it when I fuck you more.**

 

“Please…”

 

**Then you gotta let me move my arm again, my dude.**

 

Brad gasped, looking down and blushing a deep olive as he realized the awkward way Taako’s upper arm was pinned by his knee. He released the pressure with a nervous laugh and Taako winked at him before giving the offending knee a chaste little kiss.

 

“I’m sorry, Taako. I don’t know how well I’ll be able to resist that reflex. Maybe we should try something else?”

 

Taako smiled, smug as Brad felt the barest traces of touches up the outside of his thighs.

 

“What is that?” Brad asked sitting up slightly (and squeezing the fist inside him in the process) to glimpse black tendrils slithering up his hips and calves.

 

“I think we’re fine to keep going, Bradson. It’s just gonna take a little teamwork.”

 

Brad laid back, rubbing a hand down his face and cursing in weak anticipation.

 

**You seem so surprised. Did you forget you were sleeping with another spellcaster?**

 

“No just, I forget your… um… creativity.”

 

The tentacles gradually wrapped around his thighs, his calves, his knees, then all at once, forced his legs spread and open. Brad keened. The sudden exposure and vulnerability. The wrist still sunk inside him. **That’s a very diplomatic way to call me a pervert.**  Between his legs, Taako preened with his free hand, or at least tried to. Pulling a ponytail tight again was a two hand job.

 

Even through the need and lust, Brad reached down, still sensing Taako’s thoughts through the tiara and held one side of his hair. Taako was surprised for a moment, then figured out how he knew, and with a little roll of his eyes tugged on the other side, bringing his hair back to its perky, if now slightly messier state.

 

“Enough,” Taako said, shooing the hand away, “Back on the headboard.”

 

“Of course,” Brad answered, voice starting to slur with pleasure. He looked down, and the visual was intense. A sex-messy Taako observing him with a concentration usually reserved for a particularly ambitious recipe. Black coils of magic that didn’t give an inch as he tested their bonds, his own thick, muscular thighs flexing in the attempt.

 

“I’m going to fuck you.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Taako let his gaze drag down his jaw, his chest, his stomach, between his legs. “Are you close?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’m going to make you come.”

 

Brad groaned, throbbing at Taako’s words, thighs pulling tight and going nowhere. “Please!”

 

With that, Taako dove down once more, hot, wet mouth wrapping around Brad and sucking hard.

 

“Taako, I-!”

 

Taako’s hand pulled out to the wrist, only to shove hard against him a few last times. Once. Twice. Then in an unrelenting rhythm as Brad came, body almost clenching hard enough to keep him still, but arm just slick enough that with rough little grunts of effort, he could keep going a solid few seconds more before his muscles just gave out.

 

“Oh, Gods…” Taako moaned, pulling off and rubbing a dripping chin into the thick hair of Brad’s pelvis. He tried to pull his hand out, but it caught, Brad too tight to release him still as the attempt made him shudder under Taako’s cheek and clamp down even harder. “Okay,” he gasped, breathless, calming himself as much as Brad. “Okay. We can- We’ll deal with that in a minute.”

 

Brad just laughed, an affectionate little chuff of exertion mixing with the sound. Under Taako’s cheek, Brad’s stomach flexed, bringing him to a sitting position from which a large hand brought Taako’s face up to meet him.

 

“Ah, Babe, that’s so-”

 

And a broad tongue drug up the side of his face through the come.

 

“Euuugh! Brad! Gross, my dude.”

 

He pulled away with a little a huff and a grimace, wiping saliva off his cheek with the back of his free wrist.

 

“Really?” Brad mused at the ceiling, voice still blissed out as he laid back and a hand went to pet through Taako’s hair again. “That’s your line? Spit?”

 

Taako gave him another little pout and then a slap to the thigh when that got a coo instead of the desired sheepish effect he was hoping for. “Just watch the tusks.”

 

“Mmhmm…” Brad hummed dismissively. Taako winced as he tried and failed to pull his hand out again.

 

**Um… I don’t…**

 

“It helps if you unclench your hand.”

 

Taako huffed at him, and Brad felt the indignation overcome the embarrassment with a comforting predictability. **Wow, thanks! Hadn’t thought of that one yet!**

 

“I feel like you’re taking kind of a hostile tone. Are you feeling threatened, Taako? Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“Bradson, I swear to gods...”

 

Brad smiled, then caught his heel on Taako’s upper arm. Before the elf had time to question it, he pushed, prying Taako free with the smallest of hisses that he covered in a grunt.

 

“Oh my gods,” Taako stared at his hand in mild shock. “That’s… You are such a brute sometimes.”

 

“Sorry,” Brad said, completely not meaning it as he pulled Taako closer to lay on his chest, feeling satisfied and content.


End file.
